Sasha Phyronix
Sasha Phyronix è la figlia del Presidente Galattico di Solana, nonché l'ex capitano dell'Astronave Fenice. Storia ''Ratchet & Clank 3 "''Qui nave stellare Fenice, sono il Capitano Sasha" '-Sasha' Quando suo padre le ha chiesto di aiutare Ratchet e Clank spiegandole che Qwark aveva perso la memoria, lei li ha contattati tramite la loro nave. Notando il supereroe, ha invitato i due a raggiungerla sull'Astronave Fenice. Arrivati qui, Ratchet e Clank sono stati accolti via schermo da Sasha, che ha illustrato loro la nave e le sue caratteristiche, chiedendo di essere raggiunta sul ponte. Ha tentato di mettersi in contatto con suo padre alla capitale ma in un messaggio confuso questi ha spiegato che la sede era stata attaccata. Dopo aver ascoltato la minaccia di Nefarious ha ordinato ai ranger di dirigere la rotta verso Marcadia. Dopo che Ratchet ha giocato a Il Bottino dei Pirati!, Qwark ha riacquisito la memoria. Notando che comunque al capitano sarebbe occorso più tempo per riprendersi interamente, ha chiesto ai due di "ingannare il tempo" vincendo un Tiramimetizzatore a Distruzione Totale. A seguito del recupero dell'omonimo Gadget, Sasha ha osservato stupita un trasformato Ratchet, ma Clank l'ha tranquillizzata sulla vera identità di quel Tirannoide. Entrata a far parte della Q-Force, ha ascoltato il piano di Qwark per infiltrarsi su Aquatos. Ha inviato la Turboslitta alla Base Korgon e ordinato la distruzione del portone della torre di comando. Viene vista ascoltare la storia di Ratchet sullo scontro con la Madre Tirannoide, per poi essere derisa da Nefarious assieme agli altri membri della Q-Force. Ha avuto una riunione con suo padre assieme a Qwark. Quando Ratchet ha sconfitto Courtney Gears affermando di volersi unire a Qwark al Porto di Zeldrin, Sasha gli ha raccomandato di fare attenzione. Dopo che il Lombax è tornato alla Fenice dalla missione sul Leviatano, la Cazar lo consola sulla presunta morte di Qwark dicendogli che non aveva avuto scelta. Era presente al funerale, dove ha ascoltato imbarazzata la dichiarazione di Ratchet. Ha assistito a un'altra partita del Lombax, scoprendo assieme a lui che Nefarious avrebbe attaccato Metropolis. Quindi ha assicurato che si sarebbe fatta rotta verso la città. Osserva incredula la dichiarazione di suo padre sulla popolazione robot, affermando che tutti si comportavano come se Nefarious avesse già vinto; ha anche suggerito di scoprire cosa avesse trattenuto Qwark sul Leviatano. Quando la Fenice viene attaccata Sasha avvisa Ratchet richiedendo soccorso immediato. Il Lombax riesce a salvare l'incrociatore e a incontrare gli altri su ponte. Sasha gli spiega che il Biobliteratore si stava ricaricando su Koros e che quindi sarebbe stata l'occasione perfetta per distruggerlo. Dopo averlo spazzato via, il duo viene ancora contattato da Sasha, che spiega come Nefarious stesse preparando un secondo Biobliteratore su Mylon. Attraversato il Centro di Comando, la Cazar invia ai due la nave dei ranger. Viene poi vista assistere all'olofilm dell'Agente Segreto Clank. ''Ratchet: Gladiator ''"Salve capitano, vedo che ti stai prendendo cura della mia vecchia nave" '-Sasha' ]]Dopo la sconfitta di Nefarious, Sasha è diventata il nuovo sindaco di Metropolis. Un giorno ha contattato Ratchet, Clank e Al indirizzandoli per il Quadrante J0713, Settore Alfa-Cinque, avvertendoli sul rapimento del Capitano Starshield e mettendoli in guardia da DreadZone. Purtroppo non ha fatto in tempo a ultimare il discorso che dei robot sono penetrati nell'astronave rapendo l'equipaggio. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced ''"Vuoi sparare in un nuovo giro?" '-Sasha' Dopo aver appreso della minaccia di Artemis Zogg, Sasha, suo padre e un'armata di Ranger Galattici hanno raggiunto Polaris per prevenire la situazione. Nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee la Cazar ha interrogato Qwark chiedendogli come facesse a restare nell'ignoranza mentre Zogg aveva rubato mezzo universo. Gli ha poi chiesto come il Markaziano fosse riuscito a fare tutto ciò, ordinandogli non dirle che non lo sapeva. Poco dopo ha contattato la squadra Eco-Tre-Bravo raccomandandosi di non distruggere la Nave da guerra di Zogg e di rilasciare solo un segnale EMP, dal momento che il frammento della Cometa di Surinox serviva integro per riportare al loro posto i pianeti. Dopo un'ora la squadra era riuscita ad accerchiare il mezzo di Artemis e Sasha ha chiesto informazioni riguardo i pianeti rubati. Ha ordinato di copiarli, armare l'EMP e coinvolgerli; quando è arrivato il momento di spararlo, un ranger in collegamento ha spiegato che c'era un problema. Lei ha chiesto se l'EMP avesse difetti, ma il robot ha chiarito che Zogg e la galassia erano improvvisamente scomparsi. Ratchet le domanda dove potesse essere andato e Sasha ha detto che era da qualche parte nell'universo (lasciando intendere che era sparito). ]] È stata anche vista allenarsi con Talwyn a un poligono di tiro, dove ha spiegato che non era un bel modo di spendere il suo tempo ma che comunque tornava utile a una ragazza. Ha amichevolmente domandato a Talwyn se le andava un altro giro ma è stata interrotta dall'improvvisa dichiarazione di Zogg. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories ''"Possiamo salvare il tuo pianeta, ma Tal ha ragione - devi andartene!" '-Sasha a Ratchet' Poco prima di entrare nella stazione di teletrasporto, Sasha ha detto a Ratchet che ottenuta la sua posizione avrebbe spedito la cavalleria con l'ordine di mantenere la posizione a 300 Kilocubiti. Più tardi gli ha chiesto di dar loro la parola non appena avrebbe avuto il frammento. Mentre era in viaggio verso il mezzo di Artemis ha spiegato a Talwyn che non avrebbero dovuto proseguire da soli. Lei voleva Zogg ma se si fossero mosse ora lo avrebbero spaventato: bastava pensare a cose felici. Ha comunque tranquillizzato la Markaziana spiegandole che Ratchet se l'era vista in situazioni ben peggiori e che ce l'avrebbe sicuramente fatta. La cosa migliore che potevano fare per lui era attendere. Quando il Lombax le richiede soccorso contro gli uomini di Zogg, lei ordina alle altre navi di coinvolgere il vascello senza fare fuoco poiché avevano solo bisogno di disperdere gli "scarafaggi". Dopo che Ratchet si è rifiutato di abbandonare la nave, infrangendo così l'accordo, Sasha l'ha richiamato dicendo che potevano salvare Veldin ma che Talwyn aveva ragione e dovevano fuggire. Ha ordinato all'equipaggio di raggiungere il sito d'impatto, dato che miss Apogee si era schiantata contro la nave avendo apparentemente perso il controllo. Un ranger le ha detto di aver localizzato una capsula di salvataggio evacuare dalla nave di Zogg, chiedendole cosa dovessero fare. Sasha ha detto di agganciare le coordinate senza sparare, poichè all'interno poteva esserci Ratchet. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms ''"È terribile" '-Sasha' Quando la Apogee è stata rapita, Sasha ha detto a Zogg di riconsegnarla alle autorità di Polaris e poi avrebbero cominciato a parlare. Ha specificato che il frammento di cometa non sarebbe restato a lungo nelle sue mani, facendogli notare che era bloccato nello spazio ad anni luce dalla sua cosiddetta galassia; dopo che Artemis le ha ricordato di avere Talwyn, Sasha ha chiarito che avevano cura di lei e che non avrebbero compromesso i pianeti rubati per la vita di una persona sola. Ha nuovamente chiesto di riconsegnare miss Apogee come pegno di buona fede e dopodiché avrebbero trattato le condizioni della sua resa. Zogg tuttavia non le ha prestato ascolto, interessandosi di più a sentire Vorn. Sasha gli ha quindi chiesto per l'ultima volta la resa, facendogli notare che un presidente dovrebbe promuovere la pace, ma il Markaziano ha interrotto il collegamento. Assieme a una squadra scelta si è recata alla ricerca di Ratchet e Clank. Ha chiesto al gruppo Alfa-uno-sette quale fosse lo stato termico e ha spiegato che ognuno era stato arrotondato a lavorare nei campi. Un ranger le ha segnalato che le riserve di Gel erano critiche, ma lei ha rassicurato che mancava poco. Cronk ha detto che l'avrebbe seguita sino alla morte e Sasha lo ha ringaziato. Poco dopo la Cazar ha ordinato di eseguire uno scan, andato a buon fine, poiché era stata localizzata una forma di vita Lombax. Felice, ha chiesto a un ranger di avvisare le forze di difesa di Polaris, poiché sarebbe andata a prendere Ratchet e Clank insieme a Cronk. Dopo aver trovato Ratchet è corsa entusiasta verso di lui. Clank le ha detto che il Lombax già sapeva tutto e fingendosi estranea ai fatti ha chiesto spiegazioni. Il robot ha specificato di riferirsi all'esplosione della nave di Zogg e la Cazar ha affermato che era terribile. Si è avvicinata a Ratchet dicendo che non c'è un singolo cittadino nell'universo che non conoscesse le sue imprese e che se qualcuno aveva capito che doveva farla franca, quella era Tal. Gli ha poi spiegato che lei non piangeva perché si erano lasciati, ma perché sapeva che lui doveva farlo; quando il Lombax pensa che avrebbe dovuto chiederle di venire con lui, Sasha gli ha spiegato che Talwyn avrebbe comunque detto di no e che lui e Clank erano necessari per liberare l'universo dalla minaccia. Dopo aver notato che Ratchet si era finalmente ripreso, lo ha convinto ad andare a salvare Veldin. ''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes ''"Tutte le unità sulle posizioni di difesa!" '-Sasha' Con Ratchet il gruppo è finalmente tornato alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee. Sasha ha detto che si sarebbero occupati di Zephyr e che la cosa migliore che potevano fare era contribuire a caricare le attrezzature da teletrasporto sulla nave di Qwark. Quando questi le ha detto che in assenza delle coordinate sui pianeti spariti era tutto finito, lei ha chiarito che si doveva fare una cosa alla volta e che prima c'era Veldin; dopo che uno dei Teracnoidi l'ha avvisata sullo scattare degli olo-sensori perimetrali, lei ha ordinato a tutte le unità di assumere una posizione difensiva. È stata avvisata che all'impatto col terrario mancavano trenta secondi e ha dettato le posizioni da assumere. Sasha si è infine battuta contro lo sciame di Mr. Zurkon, dicendo agli altri di proseguire mentre loro li avrebbero trattenuti. Aspetto Sasha è una giovane ragazza con sottile pettinatura a caschetto, tenuta con un fermaglio dorato sulla fronte. Porta una tuta viola con il simbolo di un volatile sul petto e un'altra sottostante nera (visibile dalle spalliere). Indossa sempre un paio di guanti neri lunghi e stivali neri e ha una coda a batuffolo. Personalità Molto disciplinata, ma solidale e disponibile verso gli amici. È sempre abituata a prendere il controllo delle situazioni dettando ordini che si aspetta vengano eseguiti, e sebbene detesti buffoni come il Capitano Qwark, ama gli intrepidi. Abilità Sasha non solo ha dimostrato di cavarsela molto bene con le armi, in precisione e coraggio, ma anche di essere un'eccellente pilota esperto. Citazioni *''Presidente! Sei ancora lì? Papà!'' *''Li terremo occupati, ANDATE!'' *''Ehi campione, se per caso non dovessi più vederti, volevo solo dirti...'' *''Facciamo rotta su Marcadia!'' *''Grazie, Cronk...'' Apparizioni *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' (menzionata) *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 (menzionata) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organism'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' Curiosità * Un Pirata Spaziale afferma che, lui e il suo amico Salty, pensavano fosse la fine dopo aver visto l'Astronave Fenice in avvicinamento. Ma si ricredettero quando notarono arrivare Sasha, descritta come "dolce e innocua". Categoria:Personaggi di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Personaggi della serie a fumetti